Final Destination:Death Awaits
by Cwonnor
Summary: When 9 people survive the fiery end to a state fair, Death isn't going to let his victims go. Chapter 3 is up! More to come! Reviews please C;
1. The Wheel Of Death

The Fair

"Okay, so we are defiantly way off schedule!!" Heather Peterson said. Her and her four friends were driving to the state fair. Heather was a control freak, and she didn't like to be off "schedule" as she put it or be told what to do.

"Heather chill girl!" Kyle Warren said from the front seat, "We'll have plenty of time to ride everything!" Kyle was the one who didn't have a care in the world and thought nothing bad could happen to him.

"Yeah, Kyle's right, we'll have plenty of time and I'm sure we'll get there before the fireworks display happens!" Alicia Cox said to Heather from the passenger seat. Alicia was the nervous girl who always thought something bad was about to happen.

"For all we know the fair could be packed already and we can't get in." Simon Griffon said sullenly. He was the downer who brought out the worst in everyone he met.

"It better not be! We drove six hours to get here and I'm not going back home!" Heather said.

"Guys, quit worrying, what could go wrong?" Kyle said happily.

* * *

"Aye Marty! When ya gonna be done with the Ferris wheel?" called out Louis Beaver, a construction worker.

"Man those corporate people want me to fix all these dang screws! They must got something in their brains if they want me to do all that!" Marty Jackson said laughingly. The man had just finished screwing in the last screw on the third support beam.

"We'll it aint gonna hurt nobody if we don't fix all of 'em! This thing gonna fall down someday anyway! But we aint gonna be here!" Louis yelled as the park opened.

"You right! To bad we gotta work the dang thing!" Marty called.

Then all of a sudden a wave of people came wanting to get on the ride. Marty and Louis looked at each other.

"Man, this is gonna kill me." Louis said.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE HERE!!! YAY!" The girls screamed. The car pulled into the parking lot and as soon as it stopped everyone ran out of the car.

"That'll be 54 dollars sir." the ticket counter said to Kyle. He gave him the money and they got their tickets. A picture of the Ferris wheel was printed on it with a holographic image of fireworks.

"Isn't that neat?" Heather said to Alicia pointing to her ticket. Alicia looked at it and the pictures merged for an instant, looking as if the Ferris wheel was on fire. Alicia shuddered.

"Okay! Let's go!" Simon said. They all followed him.

They walked around the fair for hours. When they got to the fun house, the mirror at the entrance made it seem as though the drop tower was falling. She turned, and saw that it was fine and people were having a fun time on it. When they went in, a girl bumped into Kyle.

"Oh sorry!" she said. Kyle recognized the girl as Allison Sprouse. Her mother had died in a plane crash in 2000 and she was supposed to have been on it. She was weird ever since. And she always looked around like someone was following her.

"Oh it's okay!" Kyle said. But then Simon came out and saw her. He had no care or respect for the lonely girl and was the main bully to her.

"Look freak girl, just go on and cut yourself okay? We don't need any of your voodoo bs so go on!!" Simon yelled at her.

"You know what? Why don't you just go die okay?" she said back and walked away.

"Sheesh what a freak." Heather said.

The group walked towards the Ferris wheel as it was about to be the fireworks display.

"Haha! Suckers we got the seats!" Simon shouted at Alicia and Kyle.

He and Heather were already hooked up when Alicia and Kyle got there. Louis Beaver pushed the go button. The ride jerked up and began to go up and down. Alicia stood and watched the wheel. As she watched her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey girl!", it was her friend Jennifer.

"Hey! Where are you guys at?" Alicia asked.

"We're at the State Fair!" she said excitingly.

"Oh my gosh we're there too!!!" Alicia said!

"We'll we-," but Alicia couldn't here what Jennifer was saying due to a loud groaning sound. Everyone in line and on the ride were looking for what the noise was. Then when the supports began shooting out screws everyone ran!

"Kyle come on!!!" Alicia shouted over the screams of people. The first and second support failed, causing the Ferris wheel to drop, crushing people at the bottom and causing people to fall off.

Allison walked out of the bathroom to see Simon hanging on for dear life on the Ferris wheel. She was horrified.

"Hang on Kyle!!!" Heather screamed.

"I can't!" he said. Then the third support failed causing it to fall sideways. Simon fell and so did Heather.

Heather fell and landed on a flag pole, ripping her spinal cord in half. Simon fell and landed on the cement, splattering everywhere and on everyone.

* * *

"Run man!" Louis shouted to Marty. They ran and just as the Ferris wheel landed on the fireworks Marty was crushed by it.

"MAR-," but Louis never finished his sentence. The fireworks exploded, consuming him. His skin ripped from his body, his hair burnt off, and the heat blew every organ in his body to mush. He was sent flying into the bathroom wall, splattering on impact.

* * *

"Jennifer!!" Katriona screamed pointing to the Ferris wheel. The ride was no longer standing up, but was now sitting on the ground burning.

"Oh my God!!" they both screamed.

The two girls were on the drop tower.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen we're going to let you get off and go to the emergency exits." the operator said.

The ride lowered and the riders got off. Kationa and Jennifer were the only two who didn't run for the hills.

"I'm going to call Alicia and see if she's okay!" Jennifer shouted over the people.

The operator was shoved and his elbow hit the GO button. The seats went up.

"Did she answer?!?!?!?" Katriona screamed.

"No!" Jennifer shouted back. There was a loud explosion as the fireworks on the other side of the Ferris wheel exploded. A piece of shrapnel flew and hit the Drop tower seats. The shrapnel busted the hydraulics causing the seats to fly down fast!

Katriona looked at Jennifer and Jennifer was crushed by the seats. Katriona was spattered with blood. She ran away crying. The fairgrounds were ablaze. Katriona heard a terrible sound of screams and metallic groaning. She turned around to see a roller coaster careening right off the edge she was at. It flew into her, ripping her torso in half.

* * *

"ALICIA!!! THIS WAY!" Kyle screamed over the roar of the fire. The fairgrounds were still filled with people even though it was burning. They ran towards the deserted back entrance. The til-a-whirl, which was near them, was still spinning even though it was on fire. People were still in their seats, burning. Allison shouted to them, "HELP ME!!".

They ran over to her. She was bleeding out of her back. She had been hit by flying glass.

"Come on." Kyle said, putting her on her back. But just before the moved, the tilt-a-whirl exploded, obliterating Kyle and Allison, and sending Alicia soaring through the air. As she looked at the chain link fence that she was flying towards she screamed. And as her back hit it, she was back in the line of the Ferris wheel.


	2. One Down

ONE DOWN

Alicia was shocked when she realized that she was back in the line. Simon had just pushed by her when she grabbed his arm.

"Alicia, let go!" Simon said.

"Simon!!?!? What's wrong?" Heather asked. She didn't look happy.

"We can't go on there!" Alicia said.

"Why the heck not?" Heather said.

"Because it's going to collapse!!!" THE RIDE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!!" Alicia began shouting.

"Alicia, calm down okay, nothing will happen!" Kyle said.

"No! I had a vision! It will! You have to believe me!! She said while crying.

"Uh, ma'am, you're gonna need to leave the premises." Louis Beaver said.

"Fine! But you have to leave too!" She said to him, "And you too!!" she screamed, pointing at Marty.

"Hey! Can you shut that hoe up?!" a man shouted from the line.

"Yeah!" people shouted from the line.

"Simon, Heather, just come so she'll cool off." Kyle said.

"We'll have to come too. We need to escort you off to make sure you leave." Marty said.

"Hey can we have James or Marco come and operate the Ferris wheel?!" Louis said into a walkie-talkie.

"Wait, WAIT!" Alicia shouted at Kyle. She pulled her phone out and called Jennifer.

"Hello?" Jennifer answered.

"Jennifer, you have to get off the ride!!!" Alicia said. Jennifer was scared. She had never sounded so scared.

"Why?" Jennifer asked. She was just about to get on with Katriona.

"The whole freaking fair is going to burn! Alicia shouted into her phone.

"Okay, we'll go." Jennifer said and hung up.

"Who was that!?" Katriona asked.

"We're leaving." Jennifer said and grabbed Katriona by the arm. Katriona tromped along behind her.

* * *

As the group was leaving Alicia spotted Allison.

"Allison!" Alicia shouted. Allison looked at her and ran over when Alicia started waving for to come.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You have to come with me! The fair is going to burn to the ground!" Alicia told her.

"Why do you people think I'm so freaking naive? Just leave me alone!" She shouted at them. Alicia grabbed her arm.

"Allison, what have I ever done to you?" Alicia asked.

Allison thought about it. Alicia was the only one who didn't make fun of her besides Kyle.

"Okay, you win. But if nothing happens then I'll hate you." Allison told her.

As they walked out, a loud metallic groaning was heard all over the Fairgrounds. Jennifer and Katriona were just running out when the screaming began. The Ferris wheel collapsed, blowing into pieces as it hit the fireworks.

"Oh My God." Everyone mumbled. The group stared in shock and awe as the flames swept across the Fairgrounds. The other rides began collapsing and exploding.

Heather began screaming. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Heather, it's okay, we survived." Simon said. He put his arms around her put she shoved him back. She started to walk backwards as she began talking and crying.

"No! I already had the whole freaking day planned!!! This was our day!!" She screamed at them.

"YOU!!" she pointed at Allison, "YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WE'D ALL BE HAVING FUN!!" she screamed.

Then they heard a terrible screeching sound. Heather had backed into the road. She turned just in time to see a fire truck hit her. It splattered her all over the road and her friends. Everyone stood there, too shocked for words. Simon collapsed on the ground screaming and crying. The rest of the group looked at Alicia like she was the cause of all this. People ran by as the rest of the fair burned.

This is just the beginning, Alicia thought.


	3. Stairs

"In North Carolina, it has been two days since tragedy struck when a freak accident, involving a Ferris wheel and fireworks killed 132 people. The Ferris wheel is believed to have suffered from structural failure and when it collapsed onto the fireworks, it sparked a major fire. Authorities say the area hasn't had any rain for more than three weeks now and could be a leading factor in what caused the fire to be so deadly."

Simon stared at his T.V. His eyes were red, puffy, and sore from crying. He had locked himself in his room, and his parents had gone out to get him some food.

"Interestingly enough, we were told a group of kids were escorted out moments before the disaster occurred. Also, a young woman was killed by a speeding fire truck. A simply horrific event, one that will, unfortunately, live on for many years to come."

"And Diane, you know the weird thing, I actually think that this could have been prevented. I spoke with fire chief Lorenzo…" The man's voice trailed off as Simon got caught in some deep thought.

"Heather…" was all he could say. He gripped his frame picture of her. The two of them were smiling in front of the Mckinley Amusement park. Her family lived up there and the two had gone multiple times. He couldn't see himself living without her.

His door slowly opened, even though it had been locked. Simon quickly jumped from his bed to see who it was. No one was there. He closed the door and sat back down on his bed. He heard the door slowly creak again. This time, before it was opened all the way, he ran and threw it open.

Mickey, his little brother, gasped and tried to run. Simon grabbed him and threw him on the floor.

"You little douchebag! What do you want? I told you to leave me alone!" He shouted.

"I'm telling mommy you said that! I just wanted to play!" Mickey said, starting to cry.

Simon, who always fell for the little kid tricks, sighed and picked him up.

"I'm sorry," he said hugging him, "I guess I'm just a little freaked because of Heather." He told his brother.

"Well, if it'll cheer you up, want me to make you a special sandwich?" Mickey said excitedly.

Simon knew what that meant; it was some nasty sandwich where he threw random things together. But hey, if it got him to shut up, he'd let him make him one. But that didn't mean he was going to eat it.

"Sure thing buddy." Simon told him.

Mickey cheered and ran out of the room. When he got to the stairs, Mickey felt something weird. A chill, a wind, blew by him, slowly. A shadow? Maybe? Mickey didn't know and didn't care. He ran and slid down the already loose banister, causing it to swing a little. He ran to the kitchen and started making himself a sandwich.

Simon, deciding to get out of his room, started walking towards the attic. He saw out of the corner of his eye a curtain move. It was in his room. He walked back in there and called out, "Mickey, are you in here? I thought I was getting a sandwich?" But he heard Mickey singing downstairs.

He brushed it off as the air conditioning and walked to the attic. He smelled paint, stain, and wood. His dad was a dollhouse maker and he made a lot of money on them, especially the ones with a lot of detail. He walked by the shelf that had all of his father's supplies. He saw a pack of gum near the top and stood on the bottom shelves for support. The floor, weak from the shelf already, began to groan. It sank a little into the floor, but he didn't notice.

After getting his gum, Simon looked into one of the houses and saw that the grandfather clock door was open on one. Reaching his hand in, he closed it, and on the way out he saw that the banister on the stairs wasn't connected. He pressed down to get it back in the slot, but the banister cracked in half and broke.

"Crap!" He shouted. He ran out of the attic and towards the stairs. He would be in so much trouble if his dad saw the dollhouse stairs. He ran down the stairs and grabbed some of the glue from the office. He grabbed it, and noticed something odd. One of his pictures of him and Heather was messed up. On his side, his head was obscured, and on her side, the picture was blurry. He shrugged it off, like the wind, and kept going. On his way back up, he grabbed the banister, and it shook a little. One of the supports even snapped, but he didn't see it. He had to fix the stairs.

He carefully glued the stairs back as neatly as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

Mickey stomped into the room and yelled, "COME EAT MY SANDWICH!" he was red in the face and didn't look too happy.

Simon grunted and kept checking the stairs. Mickey kept whining. "NOW! NOW! NOW!" He screamed, stomping each time he did. The shelf groaned, as did the floor.

"Mickey, cut it out! I'll be there in a second!" Simon yelled back. He walked towards the shelf to put the glue on it. He, again, stood on the bottom shelf to support himself.

The floor groaned, and the phone in Mickey's hands rang. When Simon got off to get it, the floor collapsed underneath him. He screamed and grabbed for the table as the shelf and floor flew to the floor below. The table slammed down and he almost fell. Mickey jumped for him.

Mickey grabbed his hands, screaming "Simon! Simon! Hold on!" Simon's fingers began slipping. He looked down and saw the shelf next to the stairs. Pieces of wood were splintered up everywhere.

Mickey couldn't hold on any longer. The boy let go and Simon fell screaming. He slammed into the banister, which shattered. He rolled over to see the table sliding out of the attic. Dollhouses began falling out.

"Ah! No!" He screamed as one careened over the edge and crushed his hand. He pulled it out to see a mangled mess.

"SIMON!" Mickey screamed.

He rolled over just in time to see a dollhouse, the one he repaired, smash into his face.

* * *

Alicia blew out a puff of air.

"Whatever, Simon." She said angrily, slamming her phone down.

She crawled into her bed and sighed softly. When she moved her hand to click her bedside light off, the bulb popped, sending sparks everywhere.

She jumped up and turned the main light on. The bulb had exploded, and burned her favorite picture.

It was of the group, the year before, going to Sea World in Florida. Simon and Heather's faces were burned off.

"Oh my God." Alicia said. She grabbed the phone and dialed Simon's number.

Someone answered, but all she could hear was crying and screaming.

"Mickey? Mickey, sweetie, is everything okay?"

She couldn't tell what he said. She told him she'd call him right back, then she called 911.


	4. Explaining

Alicia pulled up to Simon's house. A frenzy of policeman and paramedics swarmed the driveway. Mickey and Simon's parents were sitting near an ambulance. She could hear his father asking him questions as his mother sobbed. Alicia walked over to them slowly. A breeze slid past her, making her shiver. Simon's mother looked up at Alicia.

"Mrs. Griffon, I-" She was stopped as the woman grabbed her and hugged her.

"You…saved my baby…" She told her, choking back sobs. When she let go, Mickey got up to hug her. When he was done, Mr. Griffon nodded to her. Alicia walked towards the house slowly, pushing past some paramedics. When she got in, she saw Simon.

His body was twisted in a horrible position from landing on the banister and stairs. His face was smashed in and mangled beyond repair. Alicia's face turned into an O of horror. Two paramedics lifted his body into a black bag and began to wheel him away. Simon was dead, and she couldn't help him. A female paramedic walked by her, and Alicia grabbed her arm.

"Ma'am, do you know how he died? Like the cause?" Alicia asked her.

The paramedic looked around and said "It's very weird. He fell from the second story, and his face was crushed by a dollhouse. But the odd thing is, everything that happened to him seems to have been strategically placed. Look, I'm sorry about your friend, I really am, but you can't do anything for him," She told her, motioning to the black body bag.

Something didn't seem right. First Heather, now Simon, it was as if something was going down a list. She looked at Mickey, who was shaking and under a blanket.

"Would you mind if I talked to Mickey alone?" Alicia asked Mr. Griffon. He nodded, so she took Mickey's hand and walked to her car.

"Mickey, did anything weird happen, you know, before…" Alicia asked him, motioning towards the house.

Mickey looked around and said, "I felt something. It was cold and creepy, and I saw a shadow go by me, before I went downstairs. I didn't think it was anything, so I kept goin' to the kitchen."

Alicia felt a chill go down her spine. She heard the leaves move and turned around. Nothing was there. She thanked him and told him he could go back to his parents. After hugging them one last time, she sped off to her house.

Alicia walked into her house, threw her keys onto the table, and ran to her room. She grabbed her phone to call Kyle, but then looked at her clock. It was 12:30 in the morning, Kyle would either be high or asleep, so she decided against it. She slammed her picture of the group off of the table and fell on her bed.

She sobbed. Alicia, who hadn't cried when her dog died, sobbed. Two of her friends were dead and she didn't know why. She cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Kyle woke up with a start. His phone rang at 9:00 and scared the crap out of him.

"Mm, hello?" He answered, his grogginess drowning out any tone of being awake.

"Kyle, we need to talk. Come to the coffee shop downtown. I'm serious, it's urgent." Alicia told him sharply, all of the sentences were in danger of swallowing each other.

"Yeah, okay, gimme thirty minutes."

Kyle found Alicia at a table, holding a few pictures and a paper. He walked up to her and she got up and hugged him tight. She let him go and they both sat down.

"Did you hear about Simon?" She asked him. Her eyes had bags on them, as if she had only gotten a little bit of sleep.

Kyle shook his head, "No, what happened?"

Alicia held back a sob, "He died last night from some weird accident. He fell from his upstairs and his head got crushed by a dollhouse."

Kyle's eyes widened. He slammed his fist onto the table and got up. He walked into the coffee shop and into the bathroom, where he cried. After a few minutes of silence, he came back out and looked up at her. "Is this all you had to tell me? You could've saved us the drive here."

She slid the pictures to him. He picked them up and stared at them. There was one of Simon, whose face was blocked out by a shadow or something. Then Heather's, whose face and body was blurry. Kyle stared at them. He didn't see anything but bad picture taking skills.

"So you want me to stare at some horrible photography?" He asked her, sliding them back to her.

"No, don't you see it? Look, there's something coming for us. Look." She moved her chair beside him and held the pictures up. She pointed to Heather first, "Look, Heather got hit by the fire truck right? Look at her picture; it's blurry, like something speeding by." Alicia said, showing him the signs.

Kyle's eyes widened, "And Simon's picture is like—"

"-Like something's covering his face. The dollhouse crushed his face."

"Now do you understand? Whatever was supposed to happen to us, at the fair, our deaths or whatever, we were supposed to die. I saw whatever force, the Grim Reaper or whoever's plan, and effed it up." Alicia explained.

"And now it's hunting us down to finish the list. We need to find the construction workers, Jennifer, and her sister. We need to stop this thing." She pulled out another piece of paper. It had their names on it, some with X's.

"What now?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"This is the last thing, I promise. There's some order to it, I think it's like, the order we were going to die in. We have to warn the others." She told him.

"But how do we know? I mean, can you remember your vision?"

She nodded, adding, "I haven't stopped thinking about it. It's haunting me. All I see is death."

"Okay, so show me this list. Who's next?" Kyle asked, trying to get her back.

She put the list in front of them.

List of survivors: Heather x, Simon x, Lewis, Marty, Jennifer, Katriona, Kyle & Allison, & Me.

"Wait, wait, wait, why are me and Allison beside each other?" He asked.

"Well, you two sorta, died at the same time." Alicia told him, not looking him in the eye.

"What? How?"

"The Tilt-a-whirl exploded and killed you guys."

"Pfft, screw that, I'm not dying with her or anyone else. And anyways, how do we find these construction workers?"

"Really Kyle? We live in a super small town, it won't be that hard. Plus, they're doing construction across the street, we can go ask."

"Yeah, okay." He said reluctantly getting up from his chair.

A loud metallic groaning caused them to turn their heads around.

"NO!" Alicia screamed.


End file.
